Communication systems can support a variety of communications services including interconnect communication, short message service, packet data communications and dispatch communications. Interconnect communication is typically full duplex communication or bilateral communication, allowing participants to simultaneously talk and hear the other party. An example of interconnect communication is a traditional cellular telephone call. Dispatch services (also referred to as “push-to-talk” (PTT) or “walkie-talkie” type communications) are typically half-duplex communications in which one communication device is granted the ability to transmit while another communication device may receive the transmission. Group PTT calls involving more than two participants are also possible. When a group PTT call is established, participants can be brought into the call session and remain until the group PTT call terminates. After the termination of the group PTT call, if a participant responds to the group PTT call, communication sessions can be re-established with all of the participants of the group PTT call.